Ilusiones Rotas
by Fantastic-Man
Summary: No existe nada mas dichoso que descubrir el amor. Pero no hay nada mas amargo que el amor, cuando este no es correspondido.


**Ilusiones rotas.**

Fue una noche muy larga para ella, había tenido muchos pensamientos que no la habían dejado dormir en paz, pero por mas larga que sea la noche siempre al final llegará el momento donde la claridad logra disipar las tinieblas para darle paso a un nuevo día.

Rei Ayanami se levanto de su cama, hace mucho que ya había perdido el sueño y ya no tenia nada mas que hacer en ella. Además, tenia ella que ir a la escuela, ya no tenia sentido que siguiera faltando, no tendría pruebas ni experimentos de ningún tipo y, probablemente, este sería otro día mas en su monocorde existencia, al igual que el día de ayer, que antes de ayer y cualquier otro de los últimos días que ella pudiera recordar.

Minutos mas tarde ella salio de su departamento e inicio, como siempre, su largo caminar hacia la escuela. Antes de salir miro el cielo que estaba nublándose y tornándose de una tonalidad gris y triste…, al igual que el tono de su espíritu.

Como siempre, Rei llego a la escuela y se dirigió hacia su pupitre. Como siempre muy pocos, por no decir nadie, fueron los que repararon en el hecho de su llegada, nadie la saludo, nadie se intereso en ella, nadie le hablo. Para ellos, Ayanami era solo otra presencia que formaba parte del salón de clases. No muy distinto a como ella veía, hasta hacia no mucho, a las demás personas, como meras presencias que poblaban su mundo.

Justo, poco antes de que comenzaran las clases vio como ingresaban juntos al aula dos personajes de su misma edad que no solo eran compañeros de clase, además eran sus compañeros de labores. Ellos eran los otros dos pilotos de los Evas.

Rápida y disimuladamente Rei miro al primero de esos sujetos. Era un muchacho de contextura delgada, pelo castaño y de carácter algo tímido y melancólico que frecuentemente se reflejaba en su mirar. Pero esta vez había algo distinto en ese chico, se le veía mas animado y alegre, ligeramente despreocupado de cualquier problema que pudiera haber a su alrededor.

Y a Rei le dio gusto ver así a ese chico. No podía entenderlo, pero sentía que si el era feliz, ella también lo era. Y soñaba con algún día poder llegar a ser feliz y… quizás, llegar a ser feliz junto a el.

Si, Shinji se veía bastante alegre, a pesar de que en esos momentos estaba siendo objeto de alguna clase de regaño por parte de una chica que estaba a su lado.

Ahora la mirada de Rei se dirigía hacia la acompañante de Shinji. Una chica de origen extranjero, de carácter enérgico y de permanente actitud desafiante hacia el mundo, de larga cabellera pelirroja y de ojos azulosos. Pero, al igual como paso con Shinji, Rei pareció ver algo distinto en la actitud de la pelirroja al ver como al final de todos los regaños, Asuka le sonreía al tercer niño, mientras el le correspondía devolviéndole la sonrisa.

Solo segundos después de estos hecho sonó el timbre, llego el maestro, recibiendo el saludo de rigor y el inicio de las clases y de toda la rutina escolar. Para paliar esta rutina asfixiante Rei escuchaba la cátedra impartida por el profesor y a veces tecleaba algo inconscientemente en su computadora portátil mientras volteaba ligeramente su cabeza para mirar la vorágine del mundo que transcurría afuera, mas allá de las aulas.

Así y sin mas sucesos novedosos fue como transcurrió la jornada para Rei. Sin prisa alguna ella cogió sus pertenencias y con la misma tranquilidad salio del aula.

Al salir afuera vio que el cielo ya se había nublado por completo y que una tenue llovizna había comenzado a caer desde hacia algunos minutos. Aun así, Rei no saco el paraguas de su bolso y emprendió el camino de regreso a su casa. Pero en breves instantes y luego de un corto trecho recorrido la intensidad de la llovizna se hizo cada vez mas fuerte hasta que en definitiva se larga a llover. Ante ello, Rei corre hacia un frondoso árbol que había en un parque aledaño a la escuela y que estaba camino de regreso a su casa.

Luego de sacar su paraguas y de abrirlo Rei pensaba en reemprender su rumbo como siempre lo hacía, pero un suceso que estaba sucediendo en la vereda del frente llamo su atención.

Shinji y Asuka estaban caminando juntos. "Ello no era nada extraño, después de todo ambos vivían juntos en el departamento de la Mayor Katsuragi, frecuentemente iban juntos a la escuela y volvían juntos de ella". Razono Rei.

Pero esta vez, algo no parecía ser del todo normal, ya que ellos no venían discutiendo ni peleando como se había vuelto una frecuente costumbre en ellos dos. De hecho a ambos se les veían bastante alegres hablando de quien sabe que cosa mientras caminaban a paso lento compartiendo el paraguas. Ahora que se estaba acercando hacia donde estaba ella, Rei vio que ambos estaban tomados de la mano. De hecho ambos parecían entre si bastante amistosos.

De pronto, y justo frente a ella ve como esos dos se ganan bajo el toldo de un café mientras Shinji abraza a la pelirroja, para luego fundirse ambos en un beso largo y apasionado, compartiendo ambos la dicha y la felicidad que da el estar junto a la persona amada.

Las facciones normalmente neutras de Rei lentamente comenzaron a deprimirse al descubrir lo que sucedía enfrente suyo. Y una fría sensación se alojaba en su corazón, mientras bajaba la cabeza sin poder apartar su carmesí mirada de la escena que tenia en su frente y que había quedado grabada en su mente y en su corazón.

Shinji Ikari. El se veía feliz, y siempre que lo veía así le daba gusto. Pero paradójicamente, ahora que lo veía a él mas pleno y dichoso que nunca, Rei se sentía completamente desgraciada, porque la felicidad que tanto anhelaba no llegaría de la mano de quien ella esperaba.

Él era feliz porque tenia un motivo para ello, pero ella no sería esa razón. El amaba a otra y de seguro esa otra también lo amaba, sino no estarían esos dos allí abrazados y besándose con pasión.

"Debería de estar feliz… él es feliz… pero no soy feliz….

Debería de estar feliz por él… Pero en vez de eso, me duele verlo así".

Las ilusiones de Rei estaban cayéndose, al igual que las hojas que el viento botaba al suelo. Mientras que de su alma entristecida broto una lagrima, lo único calido que ella sintió en toda esa jornada.

La chica de cabellos índigo levanto la mirada para ver la escena por última vez antes de marcharse, en ello vio lo último que quería ver.

Al parecer, Shinji se dio cuenta de su presencia. Una cara de sorpresa y de sincera pena había desterrado la alegría del chico al ver a Rei frente suyo con profunda tristeza en su cara y con un angustiante brillo en sus ojos. De hecho, Shinji tuvo la impresión de que Rei o había llorado o estaba llorando. No pudo verla bien debido a la fuerte lluvia que había entremedio de los dos, o quizás, él no quiso ver a la chica que estaba enfrente suyo.

-¿Qué es lo que ocurre kinder?-. Pregunto Asuka al ver que Shinji parecía haber estado ausente de si por varios segundos. La pelirroja estaba de espaldas a la calle, por ello no había visto a Rei.

Asuka volvió a reiterar la pregunta, pero al ver la mirada perdida en frente suyo ella opto por voltearse y mirar que pasaba al otro lado de la calle. Y no pudo menos que sorprenderse al ver a Ayanami parada allí como una tonta viéndolos, mientras la germánica esbozaba una extraña sonrisa.

Rei no podía seguir soportando mas ese espectáculo. No podía seguir viendo la cara apesadumbrada de Shinji, como si quisiera decirle "lo siento" y la cara sonriente de Asuka, como si quisiera decirle "te vencí, niña modelo". Dio media vuelta y se marcho de allí corriendo bajo la lluvia, mientras una lagrima daba calor a su mejilla, lagrima que rápidamente se confundió con la heladalluvia que la empapaba y enfriaba su cuerpo, frío que no podía compararse con el frío que se había alojado en su alma y que estaba desgarrando su corazón y sus ilusiones mientras ella corría desconsolada bajo la fría lluvia.

* * *

**Nota**: Aquí estoy publicando otro fic, esta vez es un One shot que un día vino a mi cabeza mientras releía un fic que había escrito hace ya algún tiempo "Cuando miro en tus ojos, fic publicado también en esta página" y escuchaba temas de Placebo, Depeche mode, Coldplay y todos esos grupos de brit pop que me encantan . En eso, se me ocurrió esta idea que sentía que debía escribir, o si no, no me dejaría en paz. 

Como es una constante en mi este fanfic es protagonizado por Rei Ayanami, personaje que me encanta y a la cual nunca he podido ver como una muñeca carente de emociones y pensamientos. Y exploro parte de estas emociones y pensamientos en este fic que espero que sea de su agrado. Pero para saber si logre o no esto necesito que me escriban. Asi es que ya lo saben, cualquier comentario, critica, observacion o sugerencia no duden en hacermela saber por medio de un review o escribiendome a mi correo. Acepto todas las opiniones.

Por último, la tradicional advertencia de rigor para evitar problemas y malos entendidos. Neon Génesis Evangelion y todos sus personajes y caracteres NO ME PERTENECEN. Son propiedad de Gainax. Y la publicación de este fic no constituye reclamo alguno de propiedad o de otros derechos sobre la serie. Solo publico este fic con el fin de contar una historia que espero que les guste tanto como a mi.

¡Será hasta la próxima!.


End file.
